Although the overall prevalence of dental caries has declined over the past few decades in the United States, the disease still is responsible for the loss of more teeth, at all ages, than any other oral condition; it remains a problem for many subpopulations of infants and young persons and a growing number of dentate older Americans. Thus, there is a continuing need to: survey dental caries status in US populations; assess factors associated with the disease; and investigate approaches for improving knowledge of oral disease prevention and proper use of preventive methods. Staff of the Health Promotion Research Section have focused efforts on investigating fluorides and dental sealants, early childhood caries, feeding behaviors, and science transfer for enhancing the prevention of dental caries. One investigation assessed the prevalence of dental caries among children having differing exposure to naturally occurring fluoride in drinking water. Another study is investigating the impact and costs of dental sealants in young child populations. A large clinical trial has investigated the prevention of root and coronal caries in adult populations. Staff have been instrumental in the collection of data on knowledge, opinions, and practices of Korean dentists and dental hygienists regarding caries etiology and prevention, as well as, a national survey of U.S. dental hygienists on the same topics. Results of these surveys will be used to develop appropriate continuing education courses for respective target audiences. Staff also have collaborated with outside investigators to develop a module on caries prevention for use in the Hispanic neighborhood in Washington, D.C. The slide narration material will be used to help train local health promoters who work in local schools and in the teen clinic. Staff have served on a Fluoride Task Force of the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention (CDC), Division of Oral Health, to address issues surrounding the appropriate use of fluorides for the prevention of dental caries. As a result, a Fluoride Work Group has been formed to develop a series of papers and a summary document regarding the use of a number of fluoride modalities commonly utilized in the U.S. Staff served on the organizing committee for the Early Childhood Conference to be held October 18-19, 1997 on the NIH campus. Staff also prepared and will deliver one of the responder papers for the conference.